


A Certain Misfortune Boy Toy

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Footjob, Misaka apear with no speakig role, OC, Reverse Rape, Touma is a lucky boy, childhood friend sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Freya is Touma childhood friend and she about to express to Touma how she feel about him.
Relationships: Kamijou/OC
Kudos: 1





	A Certain Misfortune Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Another To aru majustu no index fanfiction

“Good work on your speech Freya-chan,” said Komoe as she congratulated her student.

Thank you Komoe-sensei. I work hard on it said Freya with a smile.

Have you seen Kamijou? I wanted to talk to him about something, said Freya.

He went home said something about feeding the beast, Komoe said with a smile.

I see well then I will be going home as well.

Freya was riding back home when she noticed a certain spiky hair boy chased down by a short hair girl in Tokiwadai uniform.

Why is that girl chasing my errand boy said Freya as she watched as the two ran into a park.

Driver headed in the direction to where those two went at once.

Yes, lady, Freya said the driver as he turned the limo to the direction of the park.

Freya got out of the limo and hid behind a tree spying on Touma and Misaka.

Freya recognizes the short hair girl as Misaka Mikoto. The ace of Tokiwadai. The #3 level 5.

What is her relationship with Touma? said Freya as she clenched on to the tree she was hiding behind.

After ten minutes. The two leave the park Freya quickly heads back to her limo and ordered her driver to follow Touma, which he obeys without question.

Freya follows Touma around observing him as he talks to different girls, which makes Freya upset.

I never knew that he was popular with so many girls said Freya as she took a sip of her tea.

The next day at school. Freya pulled Touma out of class and took him into her office.

Why did you pull me out of class for said Touma questing Freya?

Freya did not answer the question. she just handed him a cup of green tea

Thanks said Touma as he took a sip of tea.

All of a sudden Kamijou fell to the ground.

When Touma woke up. He saw Freya sitting in front of him with her feet on his dick.

“What are you doing? Freya,” said Touma as he tried to move, but realized that his hands were behind the chair.

Why am I tied up said Touma as he struggles to get free?

I tied you up because I did not want you to run away said Freya with a smile.

I was watching you yesterday talking to other girls and smiling while talking to them. I got jealous because I was afraid that you would forget your childhood friend, said Freya as she removes her skirt.

I want you to forget those girls and to be my boy toy just like when we were little said Freya as she got on top of Touma dick.

Ow! said Freya as blood dripped out of her vagina.

It's painful, but I endure said Freya as she kissed Touma.

The kiss lasted for five until Touma ended up cumming inside Freya.

Your sperm I could feel it filling me up said Freya as she rests her head on Touma's chest.

Your dick got even hard again said Freya with a smile.

They continue having sex until school ended.

I can not believe it that we did at school, said Touma as he buttoned his shirt.

I'm pretty sure lots of people do it at school said Freya as he put on her skirt.

Let continue to have sex from now on my boy toy said Freya as she smiles at Touma.

**Author's Note:**

> I like making this kind of fan fiction specifically for this series.


End file.
